


雾中恋人  二号小破车

by Recircle



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recircle/pseuds/Recircle





	雾中恋人  二号小破车

病房里的人沉沉地睡着。

房间里不知什么时候起了雾。那雾虽不浓，却弥漫得很快，在那其中，一个身影逐渐被勾勒清楚。那是个怪物——它戴着惨白的面具，左手臂像一团流体，整个身子病态地前倾着，目的性极强地盯着病床上昏昏沉沉睡着的人。在怪物的注视下，奈布整个人不安地扭动了一下，像是被什么噩梦惊动了一般。但即便如此他也没能醒来；他依然双眼紧闭，呼吸均匀，对即将可能发生的事毫无自觉。怪物沉默地打量了一会，那流体一般的左臂轻轻挑开被褥探了进去。

「嗯……」

床上的人在睡梦中微微皱起眉头，似乎睡得不太安稳。绯色逐渐攀上他的皮肤表面，在他的面颊上晕染开来。怪物面具下猩红的双瞳专注地观察着那人的反应，作乱的左手一刻也没停下来，这使得那淡淡的薄红蔓延地更开。他是不知道自己现在是一副怎样的模样——病服大敞，可怜的双乳毫无遮蔽地暴露在空气中，被液触一般的左臂揉按着来回拨弄，在这样温柔却持续的挑逗刺激下充血挺立起来，被触碰一下便会带来令人颤抖的快感。他的内裤被褪至腿弯处，本应该同样处于沉睡状态的男性器官在怪物的另一只手里兴奋地跳动着。怪物面具下的裂缝似乎咧得更大了；他有些恶意地蹭过会阴处，换来那人一声没忍住的喘息。

有什么不对。奈布朦朦胧胧中这么觉得。身体各处都在传来刺激，但是他却无法使自己的意识变得清明。睡梦中，他紧皱着眉挪动着身体，想要并起双腿逃开刺激，却被人掰得更开，不得不去接受那握住他事物的手揉弄着冠状沟、暧昧地握住柱身上下套弄带来的快感。他不受控制地挺起腰，全然地将身体交给了出来，在全身极具技巧的爱抚下卸下了全身的力气，舒服地哼出声来。  
不对……这不对。梦中他窘迫地摇着头，试图让被快感侵占的大脑清醒一些，却无论如何也不能从这个梦中醒来。原本盘踞在自己前胸上的液触缓慢向下转去，目的性极强地直奔后面的小口。他局促不安地弓起背，半梦半醒间似乎看见一个黑色的人影正在观察自己，极有辨识度的白色面具让他一下子想到了某个人。

——是「杰克」。

「嗯！……哈……」

男人逗留在后穴处的液触已经入侵了内里，没给人缓和的时间便浅浅抽插起来，时不时逗弄一下生涩的内壁。小穴适应得很快，无师自通一般绞紧液触，兀自分泌着肠液润滑肠道，这减少了液触进出的阻力，于是他轻颤起来：像是奖励他的热情，液触并不急着深入，却每次都揉按着一个点——一个会令他疯狂的点，带来令他头皮发麻的快感的同时，也增加了羞耻感。在自己熟睡的时候趁虚而入……这家伙，他那面具下现在一定都是得逞的笑吧。他早该知道那些个绅士的行头都是虚设，在那样的外表下都有着怎样的恶趣味，毕竟这已经不是第一次。  
但是这一次，自己又……落入了那人的圈套。只是……谁说他不会反抗？  
束手待毙不是雇佣兵的个性。奈布扣紧了抵在下唇上的齿列，试图用痛感唤醒自己，但没想到这举动却并不起效；他像是控制不了自己的身体一般，唇齿刚刚咬紧便又分离。他也没有第二次机会，牙关被人轻柔的动作分开，小舌被那人的两指夹着玩弄，这使他被快感刺激得有些颤抖的喘息声更无阻挡地漏了出来——噢上帝。他悲愤地想，如果让他在最无防备的时候露出脆弱的模样便是这魔鬼的目的，那就快些让这魔鬼得到他想要的，然后让自己从这样的梦中醒来吧。

但是杰克显然不这么想。他流体一般的左臂已经深入了那块福地，轻轻搅动内里，带起满腔淫液和那人压抑不住的轻轻喘息。杰克的上半身几乎全压了下来，将睡梦中毫无自觉的人完全罩在自己的身影下，他专注地观察着床上那人的反应，轻易地制住那人无意识的挣扎，然后带动起更多的器官沉沦进这原始的欲望。在他碾过内里的敏感点时他看到那人小腹的肌肉紧张地紧绷着，柱身轻颤，只待最后的释放。他突然起了坏心，两指圈住底端牢牢锢住，阻断了从顶端不断流下的清液，铃口无助地张合着却得不到解放，硬生生将人逼停在高潮前。

不正常的潮红爬上了那位雇佣兵的面颊，他四肢无力，内里被搅动得一塌糊涂，时不时有液体被带出，顺着大腿根流下，触感清晰到令人脸红。但是别的动作正在夺取他的注意力。热意在全身蔓延，前端被禁锢无法释放的热流冲撞着使他的呼吸更乱。突然他挺身发出了一声无法控制的哭腔：一种蚀骨的痒意顺着脊柱爬上神经，迅速占据了他的大脑，恶趣味的伪绅士磨蹭着他流水的顶端，扣弄着小孔，他整个身体几乎弹起来，又被压下，被迫接受着那人在自己耳边的炙热吐息。

「小先生，在睡梦里也这么想要吗？真是让人没办法啊。」

……闭嘴。他在心里喊着，一切的一切反抗都不起效，只让他变得更加狼狈。他已控制不住身体内乱窜的热流，有些绝望地在心中对着那人挑衅起来。来啊，伪绅士。他有些愤愤又倔强地想，有本事，就为你做出来的事负责啊……！

那人的肩颤了颤，似在忍笑，接连的动作让奈布脑中空白了一瞬。小穴违背主人的意愿擅自绞紧，讨好一般紧紧咬住杰克的左手。杰克低笑了一声，该死，奈布控制不住地想，他现在的声音真是该死地性感。无视那人一切恶趣味的举动，奈布甚至觉得他也不是那样难以接受……？……不，快醒醒。他艰难地摇着头，这只是一个梦；梦境散去，一切就会恢复正常了……

杰克的脸凑近了些。对他来说不是什么好事，因为他已经有些控制不住，将自己最脆弱的一面展露出来了。不过杰克却似乎很满意。他偏过头在那雇佣兵的耳边低语，奈布听得清他喉咙里作响的低音，一切竟真实得不像一个梦。杰克张开他裂缝一般的嘴，一字一句地说着，让那淫言秽语一字不落地落进那人羞得通红的耳朵里。

「小先生，」他缓缓抽动着左手，既不给人满足也不让人得到解脱，声音低哑而性感，「让我给您一个对你我都好的建议——」

「叫我的名字。小先生，您知道的那个名字；叫出来，我就让您去。」

……做梦。他在心里比了个中指，又被人的动作逼得不得不绞紧床单来缓和欲望。那家伙就是个疯子。被逼出了一些生理泪水，他泪眼朦胧地这样想着，杰克依然没有放过他，似乎一定要看到自己屈服才肯满足。不幸的是，他的理智确实岌岌可危。腹背受敌，前所未有的体验蚕食着他的清醒，杰克的某次深顶更是让他两眼翻白，差点意识断线。

「说出来，小先生，说出来就会舒服了。」杰克不急不慢地拨弄着奈布身前硬得发疼的事物，仿佛自己并没做什么一般安然坐在床边。坚毅的雇佣兵已不似一开始那般抗拒，他坚固的外防线出现了裂痕，并在不断扩大，如今已经能隐隐窥见一点脆弱的内里。再过不久，他相信，他一定能拿下这雇佣兵的心。让那人从身到心，都属于自己。

「唔……！哈……」

在杰克的又一次进攻下，他挺起了腰，从口中漏出破碎喘息。他后知后觉地反应过来，在现在这种状态下，他根本说不出话来：他试了几次，挺直了上身扬起脖颈，却连一个清晰的吐字也做不到。当他意识到自己只是放任了喘息声变得更大声以后，羞得巴不得给杰克一巴掌，当然，如果他能动的话。

「怎么了，小先生？难道说，您已经忘了吗？这还真是让人难过……」

……去你妈的，伪绅士……奈布在心里骂着，却又不能奈他何；大脑因交织着的羞耻感和快感的侵占昏昏沉沉，分不清自己究竟是痛苦还是欢愉。唾液满溢，舌尖外露，身上的热度已经堆积到无可忍耐的程度，无处释放，无可发泄，他僵直了身子一次次试着发声，又一次次倒回柔软的床铺中，爆炸般的羞耻感和快感终是让他忍不住呜咽起来。

杰克的动作缓下来了；说不清是因为怜爱还是别的什么。虽然奈布很怀疑怪物是否拥有这种感情。不过可以肯定的是，怪物收手了；他俯下身来亲昵地蹭了蹭自己的鼻尖，温柔的语气让自己有种正在被安慰的错觉。

「没关系的，小先生，没事的……放轻松，然后叫出那个名字……你可以的。」

……所以，这是来自怪物的糖衣炮弹吗？情绪许久没崩溃过的他哭得打嗝，一边在心里委屈地想。怪物流体一般的左臂已经从后穴里撤离，用手臂将他揽入怀中，颇有点伴侣之间的感觉。他整个人埋在怪物的怀里，抽了抽鼻子，决定相信这恶趣味的怪物最后一次。

「唔……啊……杰……」

「嗯？什么？小甜心，你这样的音量，我可听不清呢？」

「哈啊……杰、嗯！呜……杰……克……」

「呵……我的小甜心， 做得很好。」

杰克松开了禁锢他事物根部的手，转而爱抚起来，在怪物的支撑下，他的身子逐渐后仰，脖子扬起勾勒出偏亮的弧度，唇齿张合着，在颤抖的气音之外，有什么话语正在逐渐成形。他抖着唇一遍遍地念着那怪物的名字，有什么感情也在心中渐渐明确。那会是什么？他打了个激灵，被情欲弄得快要发疯，没法再深入去想，只能放任那人为所欲为。高潮来临时，他无措地抱紧怀中的人，被头皮发麻的快感榨出一声哭喘。

杰克轻拍着他的背，就像在安抚一个闹事的孩子。点点白浊沾在痉挛着的大腿根部，弄脏了他的小腹，他还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，迷迷糊糊中感到那些流状体离开了他的身体，但他明白，这还没有结束。

怪物向他索求的，绝不止这些。

果然，如他所料一般，杰克一只手暧昧地抚摸过他一塌糊涂的小腹，逗弄着还半硬着的器官，抬起了他一条没什么力气的腿，面具下的猩红双瞳危险地眯了起来。

「那么，接下来是，给好孩子奖励的时间♪」


End file.
